This invention relates to muscle meat processing and more particularly to processes for reducing the calories and cholesterol in muscle meats. In general muscle meats include beef, pork, lamb, poultry and the like.
The invention uses certain processes dealing with a retention of water in meat. Much background information is available to describe the characteristics and considerations of water in muscle meats. One example of such information is found in a book entitled "The Science of Meat and Meat Products" second ed. by J. F. Price and B. S. Schmeigert; D. H. Freeman and Co. Pub.; Library of Congress Catalog Card No. 71-130644, pages 178-201.
In general muscle meat includes myosin protein and collagen protein which are bound into a matrix of muscle sinews, along with fat and water. In order to reduce calories and cholesterol in such meats, it might seem that one should remove the fat and replace it with another substance, such as water, which retains the desirable characteristics of the muscle meat without adding either calories or cholesterol or adversely affecting the taste of the meat. However, it is much easier to have the thought than it is to accomplish the end.
First, very lean meat is tough to chew and does not taste very good. Some have compared eating meat with an extremely high lean content as being somewhat like trying to eat shoe leather.
Second, when a foreign substance is added to meat it tends to quickly lose its organoleptic qualities (the qualities of foods affecting the sensory organs, i.e. taste, color, odor, feel, etc.). Sometimes these qualities are also called the "mouthfeel". For example, processed meat may look gray or white, may have a grainy feel to the tongue, may ooze fluids, or the like, any one or more of which might make it psychologically difficult to eat the meat.
Third, especially for human consumption, foods must conform to and pass many governmental regulations. This makes it extremely difficult to process meats because many of the most practical processes are sometimes forbidden. For example, in the U.S. an addition of starch requires the meat label to state that it is imitation or substitute meat, which might adversely affect sales. In other countries an addition of starch would not cause a problem. Sometimes the processor is forbidden to add coloring to the meat with a resulting color suggesting spoiled food. Thus, meeting the requirements of all countries to process food becomes most difficult.
Some of the materials that could desirably be used to process food might be toxic if it becomes concentrated and more than a certain percentage of the meat.
Still another consideration is conforming to the dietary laws, habits, and appetite of different groups of people.
The list of problems faced by food processors could be multiplied endlessly. Hence, the task of providing a satisfactory meat process has many considerations going far beyond a mere production of a desired end result.